


Into You

by Maya_Desires



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Desires/pseuds/Maya_Desires
Summary: Clark meets Bruce, and really he was just doing his job. He didn't know that his night would change so much.
Okay, there is little plot and that's a bad summary. Author just wanted to take out frustration through smut.





	

Clark Kent’s job in covering Wayne and Price merger was just as a reporter. Come to event, ask few questions, note down remarks and be on his merry way. But no, it doesn’t always go according to his plans. 

Jimmy was sick, as not only is he writing but he has to take the pictures.  
Clark was moving around getting remarks from notable presence and taking few pictures of the venue and big business moguls’ pictures. He might be able to make it home for his show if only the speech starts on time.

He was taking pictures of the late arrivals when he saw Bruce Wayne through his view finder and felt his breath catch. Clark felt himself flushing at dark blue eyes looking back at him. He knew he should be going up to Mr. Wayne and talk to him about the surprise merger that would take place in metropolis but he feels rooted to ground under that stare. He feels himself relax when Bruce breaks the contact as he turns to greet Ms. Diana Price. 

He watches them move around the crowd easily and makes himself busy taking few pictures again. Clark can’t shake the feeling of eyes following him and he is not even sure if he even wants to. 

After the two powerful business partners announce their intent and future of the merger. It was time to party and mingling among the notable families and business partners.

Clark bites his lips and swallows thickly before walking towards the coatroom to get his jacket. He knows he should try talking to newly business partners and try to set up for an interview but he can’t. He can’t get close to Bruce and let him know he has been half hard ever since Bruce laid eyes on him. His skin feels hot and the shirt is not helping rubbing against his harden nipples.

“My coat please, number 33,” He Clark needed to escape and take care of his problem. He was just not counting on the source of his problem following him.

“Mine too.”

Clark turned to the deep voice beside him and couldn’t stop the sharp intake of his breath and smell the rich cologne or even feel of the body heat.

Bruce smirked watching Clark getting flustered under his gaze before introducing himself, “Hello, Bruce Wayne…leaving already? Do you have plans after this?”

“Mr. Wayne…hello. Clark Kent from Daily Planet,” Clark was blushing harder when Bruce didn’t let go of his hand right away and let his thumb trace the back of his hand. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Bruce leaned more into Clark’s personal space while putting his hands in his pockets.

Clark blinked, “Huh…oh yes I mean no. I mean yes I am leaving since I already got information for article and no I don’t have plans.”

Clark ducked his head running a hand over the back of his neck and missed the pleased smile on Bruce’s face.

“Then you don’t mind accompanying tonight? I don’t know this city as well as I know mine.”

“Of course, Mr. Wayne. I’d love to,” Clark was mesmerized by Bruce’s eyes. They were so blue, cobalt blue.

“Please call me Bruce, Clark.”

“Okay…Bruce.”

“That’s good, lead the way,” Bruce grins looking up and down Clark’s body watching Clark blushing again before turning away from him walking towards the exit.

Clark tried to keep his breath in control feeling Bruce’s eyes on his back as he leads him outside. If Clark swung his hips slightly as he walked, it was no one’s business. He knew what he was getting into and he needed it. He was starting to feel desperate for Bruce to just touch him.

Yet he couldn’t help but jump when he felt a hand at his lower back.

“B-Bruce…?”

Bruce leaned closer moving his hand under the suit jacket and placing hand flat at Clark’s lower back as he whispered in his ears, “How about we go somewhere comfortable first? Like my hotel room?”

Clark lowly groans looking up at Bruce through his lashes, “Then why don’t you lead the way?”

Bruce smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him towards his car. 

-

Clark was feeling even more nervous riding the elevator with Bruce. They were standing next to each other and all Bruce was doing was holding his hand. He hadn’t stopped touching Clark the hold ride, playing with his hand or lightly trailing his thighs. They haven’t even kissed and Clark was already drowning in anticipation. 

He felt teased. 

He bites his bottom lip when Bruce pulled him into the penthouse and pushes him back against the wall and cages him between his arms. For a moment, they are just looking at each other and slowly Bruce leans down over Clark and pulls his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Do you want this, Clark?”

That’s when Clark realizes Bruce has been holding himself back, he has been waiting for proper consent from him. He doesn’t know what’s more hot…and he can’t help make a broken noise while he begs, “Y-ye-yes…please Bruce.”

It’s as if all the restraints are gone, Bruce must be really pent-up from the moment they left together, because he doesn’t even say anything and presses his whole body against Clark’s and his hands are diffing into Clark’s hips as he kisses him fiercely. Bruce licks into his mouth as he slowly moves his hand up from his hips to the flank over his ribs. 

Clark groans loudly when Bruce nibbles on his lip and licking into his mouth, he lifts his hands up Bruce’s back and into his hair, pulling Bruce’s face closer and kissing back deeper. Bruce’s tongue is hot against Clark’s, moving and twisting around his taking its time to memorize his taste, and Clark knows he is moaning brokenly into the kiss. Clark is so lost in being kissed and kissing back that he feels shock run up his spine when Bruce tugs his hair and presses his hips tightly against his.

Clark is panting at the friction when Bruce’s hands travel down his back kneading his ass. Bruce is kissing down his neck and back up until he nibbles on his earlobe. He breathes only one word against Clark’s ear and there is so much power in that word that Clark knows it’s a command. 

“Strip.”

Fuck. Bruce suddenly stops grinding and kissing his skin, he is dropping down on his knees while his fingers tug at the front of Clark’s pants, skillfully pulling the belt and throwing it aside. Clark opens his mouth to say something, anything before one look from Bruce makes his mouth dry, and Bruce is already opening his pants sliding the zipper down. Anything Clark wanted to say is gone, he can’t think as Bruce nibbles over his briefs along his hard length. 

Clark is moving his hips up and moaning breathlessly as Bruce takes out his cock and licks around the head. He thumps his head back against the wall and raises his hands to Bruce’s hair before it’s smacked away. Bruce looks up at him with his cock in his mouth, fuck what is happening, he is helplessly moaning before remembering what Bruce wants from him. 

Bruce removes Clark’s shoes, socks and pulls off his pants while still sucking on his cock. Clark pulls off his the rest of his clothes with trembling hands, he can feel his knees going very weak when Bruce licks around his cock head.

Clark whimpers trying not to grip on Bruce’s hair again, “Bruce…Bruce! I’m gonna come.”

Bruce hums and flicks his tongue against the underside of his cock, and Clark would have collapsed if Bruce hadn’t pinned his hips back against the wall. Shit, he won’t last long against Bruce’s talented mouth. 

Bruce let’s go of his cock and standing back up, with a little smirk, he starts taking his coat off without breaking eye contact with Clark. He takes his time while looking up and down Clark’s hard muscled body and moans in appreciation. Clark blushes deeply biting his lip again, and preens under Bruce’s heated gaze. 

“You blush so prettily, and it does travel down your chest…” Bruce leans forward sliding his tie off and licks down Clark’s chest chasing the heated skin. He licks around both nipples not even touching them yet, and Clark trembles.

“Bruce…take me to bed,” Clark says, sliding his hands up and around Bruce’s shoulders. Bruce smiles and pulls Clark away from the wall and into a kiss, making him walk backward to the bedroom.

Bruce looks down at Clark’s body and trails his fingers over his abs and down the side of his hips to his inner thigh. Clark moans and tugs on Bruce’s pants letting his hands move over the large bulge in there. He groans when Bruce pushes him back on the bed and removes his glasses. 

Clark flops back, happily watches Bruce opens his cuffs and strips out of his shirt and drops them on the floor. He shivers at the sound of belt buckle hitting the floor next and pants watching Bruce toe off his shoes and strips out of his pants and socks. Clark’s tongue flickers out to lick at his lips as his eyes dips down the Bruce’s sexy muscled body to his half-hard cock pressing against his briefs. 

“Fuck…you are so sexy,” Clarks says, his voice sounding hoarse and deep. Bruce smirks and peels his briefs off and Clark is onto him before Bruce’s last piece of clothes touches the ground. Clark straddling Bruce’s thighs, and leaning over him nibbling on his bottom lip. Bruce runs one hand into his hair tugging back enough to kiss Clark. He is licking into his mouth and runs both of his hands down Clark’s back gripping at his ass. 

Clark hums ad presses his tongue against Bruce. Bruce groans low as his hands grip Clark’s ass kneading each cheek pulling it slightly apart to run his fingers over the crack. Clark’s back arches and he can’t help but grind their hips together, moaning at the delicious friction and feel of each other’s cock.

The friction is just side of painful and Clark doesn’t stop moving, it’s too good just feeling Bruce’s cock slide haphazardly against his. Bruce groans before rolling them over and kissing Clark, licking teasingly and slowly again. 

Bruce breaks the kiss and trails his lips down to bite at Clark’s neck. Clark shudders under his touch and keens when Bruce sucks hard at his pulse point. He fists Clark’s cock, catching the precum with his thumb and spreading it, and Clark bucks his hips hissing in pleasure.

Bruce grins and asks, “How do you want it, Clark?”

Clark groans and shivers at the velvety deep voice and opens his eyes to Bruce watching him fondly. Clark blushes and looks down to Bruce’s thick and fully hard cock, curving up against his stomach, making his mouth water with wants to have it in his mouth but he wants to be fucked first. Clark groans feeling his skin burning up and getting tight, he needs Bruce to fuck him into mattress.

Clark pushes Bruce back a bit and grabs a pillow placing it under his hips and spreads his legs wide. He feels so ready, open and lusting for it, he feels exposed in a good way. Bruce groans and swallows loudly, “Fuck, hold your legs up for me baby.”

Bruce grabs lube and condoms from the drawer and settles back between Clark’s legs. Clark is watching him in anticipation, watching Bruce slicking the first two fingers of his hands. Bruce starts off circling his fingers around Clark’s hole gradually increasing the pressure of his fingers. Even though he knows it’s coming, he hisses moving his head back. 

Clark groans loudly at the slide of Bruce’s index finger, and Bruce is taking his time. His touch is exploratory as if he is learning Clark’s body, memorizing his responses. Bruce continuously works Clark’s ass, pushing in and down easing the second finger in slowly, and Clark pushes down against his finger and moans, “Bruce…more.”

“You’re just,” Bruce mumbles and he crooks his fingers pushing in roughly and Clark moans loudly arching his back as sparks shoot up his spine.

“Fuck, Clark. You could come just by my fingers,” Bruce says, his eyes dark with lust as he stares down at his fingers gliding in and out of Clark’s ass. “Look at you pushing back on my fingers, you’d like that, you want to, don’t you?”

Clark moans frustrated when Bruce removes his hands for a moment, and instantly keens at three slicked fingers entering him. He traces Clark’s hole with another hand, pressing down rubbing over Clark’s perineum.

Bruce pours little bit of lube and works fourth finger pressing into Clark’s entrance. Clark makes a noise that he would be embarrassed by if he wants feeling the sweet burn of being so open, stretched so nicely. He couldn’t help let go of one of his knees and clenches the bed sheet. He could jerk himself couple of times and come just from this.

“You ready baby?” Bruce asks breathlessly, his dark eyes looking down at Clark hungrily before looking up and meeting Clark’s eyes. 

Clark opens his mouth but can only moan loudly when Bruce roughly pushes his fingers inside. He nods frantically, “Yes. Yes please. I’m ready…fuck!”

Bruce chuckles softly and smiles at Clark, and pulls his fingers out slowly. Clark watches him stroke his own cock before reaching for a condom and rolling it over easily. Bruce slicks his cock with more than enough lube. 

Bruce moves his hands back up Clark’s body and leans over him and licks at his pulse point, “Hold yourself open, sweetheart.”

Clark pants and shivers at the nickname and spreads his legs wider holding his knees back, “Please!”

Bruce moves his down letting his cock brush down Clark’s perineum and teasing the head of his cock against his opening. Clark wants it so bad, he needs to feel Bruce heavy thick cock pressed inside of him, and he couldn’t help the broken noise as he groans loudly, “Please Bruce, fuck me. I need it.”

“You beg so beautifully, Clark. So beautiful,” Bruce says as he smiles down at Clark. Before Clark can response, Bruce slides the head of his cock inside him so achingly slowly that Clark is breathless. Bruce removes Clark’s hands from his knees and presses them back on the mattress and pushes inside of him completely bottoming out. 

Clark arches his back gasping, his legs moving around Bruce’s hips and pulling him down tightly against himself. Bruce entwines his fingers with Clark’s and pressing against his body. They both stay still breathing each other in and Clark’s feels his skin burning everywhere Bruce licks, nibbles and bite.

“Clark…fuck you are tight,” Bruce mutters, slowly grinding and working his hips in slow little movements. 

“And you are so big, God move Bruce,” Clark groans out loud. His breath hitches when he feels Bruce slowly grind, teasing them both. He flexes his thighs tightly around Bruce and pushes his hips up meeting the small slow thrusts. 

“Fuck! Fuck yeess…harder baby,” Clark gasps when Bruce grips his hips and starts driving into him steadily. Bruce loves watching Clark take his cock, he moans when Bruce grinds into him, and gasps when he pushes his cock inside roughly.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Fuck fuck yes,” Clark is rising up to meet each new thrusts harder and Bruce is really giving it to him, meeting his every demand. He is screaming in pleasure as Bruce shifts slightly roughly starts fucking him hard hitting his prostate. Bruce barely pulls out before slamming back in, pounding Clark into the mattress more frantically. 

Clark moves his arms desperately over Bruce’s shoulder and pulls him down against his chest. There is no space between them and Bruce hasn’t stopped fucking him. Clark’s whole body is tightening up feeling burning pleasure building up. Bruce sinks his teeth into Clark’s neck sucking roughly before licking around the mark soothingly. 

Clark whimpers.

“Bruce…I am so close. I’m not going to last much longer,” Clark whimpers gasping into Bruce’s ear. Bruce makes a strangled noise when Clark clenches around him, “it’s so good Bruce.”

Bruce growls and groans in pleasure seeing Clark’s muscles tensing, “Clark…fuck.”

Bruce tries to give him what he needs, doesn’t hold back as he thrusts harder, each one striking Clark’s prostate. Clark gasps and shudders underneath him, hips bucking up hard to meet him as he suddenly cum.

Clark screams in pleasure as his vision goes white as the wave crashes over his body and he feels his cum hitting his chest in stripes. Clark moans loudly as he feels Bruce’s hand working his cock stroking him through it. 

Fuck.

Clark reaches over to Bruce smiling blissfully at him before reaching down and grabbing his own thighs and holding himself spread open for Bruce. He hoarsely whispers, “Bruce…”

Bruce growls clenching Clark’s hips roughly and starts thrusting harder into Clark’s clenching ass. Bruce groans loudly and shudders as he cums hard. He keeps rocking his hips milking his orgasm, his hands clenching on Clark’s hips. He slows his hips with a shudder and then carefully lays down against Clark’s chest. 

Clark’s arms immediately come around him, and he makes a contented little sound. Bruce hums and leans slightly up to kiss Clark’s forehead. Bruce lets out a sign as Clark’s hand stroke up and down his sweaty back.

They both stay in silence, just holding each other and feeling each other’s heartbeat slowing down and their body relaxing. Bruce grunts and slowly getting up and moving to the bathroom.

He comes back with condom disposed and wet washcloth. He gently wipes and cleans cum off of Clark’s skin, and Clark can’t help but giggles softly, “That tickles. You are so caring.”

Bruce smiles moving into the bed and pulls Clark against him. He wraps his arms around him and kisses Clark softly.

“You don’t know me well, yet.”

Clark rolls his eyes and moves the covers around them and curling up against Bruce.

“Clark?”

“Hmm?”

“What are your plans for the weekend?”

Clark grins looking back at Bruce, “Sleep. After what you did to me, I need to recuperate.”

“Mmm, that sounds like a good plan. You can do it here, right here in bed, with me and occasionally food.” Bruce says already closing his eyes.

Clark smiles and snuggles into Bruce’s arms more comfortably, “Looks like it’s going to be a really good weekend.”

Bruce wraps his arms tighter around Clark, and finds himself looking forward to the whole weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed work so sorry for errors! D:
> 
> Err...so how was it? I hope you enjoyed this, kudos and comments give me life!


End file.
